


Sweet

by frooley



Series: Sugar coated fingers [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Pete, bottom!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: This is literally just shit i wrote a while back BC I had writers block and I guess smut was the only thing I could write?Uh, side note, Patricks body, in this ofc, produces his sugar intake as slick, I suppose? I wouldn't know how to describe it any other way.Enjoy : )





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just shit i wrote a while back BC I had writers block and I guess smut was the only thing I could write? 
> 
>  
> 
> Uh, side note, Patricks body, in this ofc, produces his sugar intake as slick, I suppose? I wouldn't know how to describe it any other way.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy : )

As soon as Pete walked into their room, Patrick knew he was a dead man, hopefully Pete would be easy on him considering the situation.

He sat on their bed naked, legs spread wide with two of his fingers knuckle deep inside of himself. He moaned when Pete's eyes landed on him, pushing his fingers deeper inside of himself without thought.

" _Patrick_." Pete growled, he wasn't mad at least. If anything, he sounded hungry.

Patrick curled into his chest slightly as Pete approached, pulling his fingers out, only to have his hole filled again with Pete's. The brunet kissed the side of Patrick's head and down to his cheek, finally reaching his neck, where he began to bite and suck on the soft, pale skin.

"P-Pete." Patrick moaned, rocking himself against the intruding fingers. Pete grinned, pushing a third finger inside of Patrick, watching the man squirm as he adjusted to it. Sweet smelling slick poured out of the strawberry blond and Pete moaned as the smell hit his nose.

He twisted and curled his fingers before pulling them out, thick with sugary ooze.

He smiles at the smaller man, bringing his wet fingers to his mouth, licking them. Patrick whimpers at this, grabbing at the sheets tightly. He watches Pete clean his fingers thoroughly while staring him down, then pull them out of his mouth and trace his hole again with one of them.

"You've been naughty, Petal." Pete growls in his ear, slipping his fingers back into the smaller man, relishing in the stuttered moan it elicits. His other hand goes for his pants, undoing them and pushing them off with one hand with experience. Patrick is nothing but a mess of whimpers and incoherent noises, and they get louder as he helps the older man rid of his boxers.

"You wanna ride me, kitten? I'll give you your punishment later." Pete questions, his fingers inside Patrick grazing the mans sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly. Patrick looks at him for a moment, he knew if his punishment was being stalled, it was going to be bad, but he nods none the less.

Pete smiles, pulling his fingers out Patrick and lays next him, lubing his cock with the slick on his hand. Patrick scrambles to straddle him, pushing the brunet's shirt up till it was below his chest. He traces the ink on his skin that was just above his prize, giggling as Pete smiles at him. Despite Patrick being bad, he still couldn't bring himself to be rough with the boy.

His thoughts were cut as Patrick grabbed his cock gently, the contrast in their skin has always turned Pete on, especially when Patrick rode him, as Pete had a lot of time to observe the fact.

Patrick's strokes were small and soft, causing Pete to growl. Patrick knew what he was doing and it drove Pete wild, he sat up, grabbing the pale man by the waist. He leans in his ear as he adjusts them to where the tip of his cock pressed against Patrick's soft hole, growling lowly as he spoke;

"Naughty, naughty, petal." he gripped Patrick's hips as he pushed himself in, kissing the blonds pink lips as he moaned. "You know what you do to me, love."

Patrick's hands gripped Pete's back as he bottomed out, their hips flush together. He whimpered as Pete stuck his face in the crook of his neck, moving his hips ever so slightly. His nails dug into tan skin as much as fingers dug into pale hips. It was slow and messy, but perfect alas.

"P-Pete, please, move I -I" Patrick's words gumbled on top on each other, his body producing slick like no tomorrow, causing there to be a puddle on Pete's legs.

"You're riding me, remember, kitten?" Pete tells him, the words getting lost in the pale expanse of his neck. Patrick nods, and tries to lift himself, only to be stopped by the grip on his hips. "gotcha."

Patrick squeals loudly as Pete rolls them over, still flush inside him as he towers over the blond.

Pete doesn't say a word as he begins to move, thrusting his hips hard and slow, staring into Patrick's eyes as he hits the mans prostate over and over again. He relishes in the moans and whimpers the smaller man makes, thrusts growing faster as the pitch of each noise gets higher. The room is filled with Patricks moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other.

"Look at yourself, kitten, youre dripping everywhere." Pete finally says, fingers lightly caressing Patricks dick, red tipped and leaking profusely. Patrick gasps and tries to follow the hand, only to receive a hard slap to the thigh that sends him in a swirl.

"Naughty." the tatted man growls at him, and all Patrick could do was whimper as he comes, grabbing the sheets tightly.

Pete smirks, watching as Patricks face contorts and his lips form a soft 'o' as he covers his chest in sticky fluids.

"Good boy." Pete then whispers, before grabbing his hips once more and thrusting, setting a brutal pace. Patrick couldn't do much except receive the hard thrusts, which did last as long as Patrick thought, because he suddenly felt his hips be lifted and himself being filled even more than he already was. Pete breathed heavily through his nose, holding Patricks hips flush with his.

There was a few minutes that passed before Pete pulled out and laid next to Patrick.

"Love you, sweetheart. Sorry about being a little rough." Pete gushes, kissing the first piece of skin that he meets; which was Patricks shoulder.

"I love you, too, panda. 'S okay, I provoked you." He states with a grin.

"Mm, you sure did. Sit here, ill be back." Pete mumbles back, standing and going to the bathroom. He returns a moment later with wet and dry rags, tiredly cleaning Patrick and then himself. He lays down again and pulls Patrick close, kissing his forehead before falling asleep. Patrick smiles and dozes off as well.


End file.
